Thoughts Amid Worry
by Daladakea
Summary: Summary: Newt and Minho were well within earshot of Thomas' screams as he went through the Changing, most of the time, Newt didn't leave his side. What were their thoughts and feelings amid those nightmarish screams? Please leave some reviews!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Minho

 **A/N I sure hope Minho's not OOC in this. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Only my second or third Maze Runner fic, though, so please be nice.:)**

Another scream tore through the air. Minho wanted to cover his ears, but then felt terrible for doing so. That was his friend in there for goodness sake! He decided to go see Thomas, even though he knew what it'd look like. He didn't want his friend to be alone, even if he wasn't aware of anyone else.

"Minho! He's gotta rest! Sorry, but you know the rules, you can't see him." Clint said.

"I can and I will! That guy saved my butt and Alby's out in the Maze, and he just took a Griever sting _on purpose_ to get the memories we need to get out of this shuckin' Maze. So I'm going to see my friend, like it or not! Get out of my way!" He shoved Clint aside and got in the room. He was almost sick from the green veined, purple splotched sight in front of him, but he stayed. Minho wasn't normally so serious, mushy serious anyway, about his friends. He always tried to keep things light with jokes and wise cracks, but this was _Thomas_ going through this nasty thing. This was _Thomas_ that was in pain. The stupid shank who'd saved his tail in the Maze, that night he'd run in to save him and Alby.

He'd thought at the time that Thomas was just plain stupid. An idiot. Nobody had ever survived the night in the Maze, and then they had. If Thomas hadn't had the guts or insanity, whatever it had been driving him to run through that Door that night, Minho knew that he and Alby would definitely died.

He startled as he went over to where the chair was. Newt was sitting on it. And it looked like he was crying a bit. Newt looked just as startled when his eyes had cleared enough for him to see Minho.

"What are you doing here, Minho? Clint was supposed to keep everyone out. Thomas needs to rest."

He said, his strange accent strong. He hurried to wipe the tears off his face.

"Uh huh, and how's he supposed to rest with you in here blubbering over him?"

"I was being quiet!" Newt retorted, blushing a little with embarrassment.

"Right, and so will I. I won't say a word." Minho promised as he ushered a still sputtering Newt out the door. Poor guy had hardly left Thomas' side, issuing his orders through the Medjacks and Frypan, who were going up and down the stairs rather frequently to deliver supplies.

As Minho sat down next to the green and purple splotched heap in the bed though, he felt all his humor fade away. He put his hand out to touch Thomas' shoulder. He felt a lump in his throat. They hadn't been able to give Thomas the whole dose of Grief Serum, because the syringe had been broken and most of the last of the treatment dribbled out. He'd gotten only about a fourth of the usual dose and the Medjacks had been debating behind closed doors as to whether it would enough.

"Thomas, you gotta pull through this, you ugly shank." He said, a sob threatening to bubble up his throat. His eyes started tearing up, but he refused to let them fall. The Medjacks or Frypan could walk in at any moment, and he decided that he didn't want the same unpleasant surprise that he'd given Newt. When had he ever felt such a strong connection to anyone? Other than Newt that was.

"Thomas, I know why you did it. You gotta get those memories and keep 'em. Save us Thomas, save us all from the Maze. Help us get at those Creators!" He knew Thomas couldn't hear him, hoped it anyway. A part of him hoped that Thomas could hear him, would hear him and try even harder to remember, would hear him and try even harder in his fight for survival. The other part hoped fervently that Thomas couldn't hear him, couldn't hear how desperate he was. Thomas would know it wasn't just the memories that Minho wanted from this. Minho admitted to himself that he wanted more than anything for Thomas to survive, and if Thomas could hear him, Thomas would know.

"Thomas, I'm gonna be honest with you. All of us in the Glade, we're like family. The Newbies get some new guy treatment, but it's all in fun, nobody means anything by it. We all love each other and we all grieve extensively when one of us dies. Thomas, you have to pull through this. I know it's hard. It's gotta be. But you have to pull through for me, Newt and little Chuckie. Do it for us Thomas, 'cause if you die, slinthead, we're all going to. Not just literally, but our hearts are gonna just shrivel up. You may not have been here long, but we all love you. Yeah, even me. If you wake up from this, who knows? I might give you a big fat hug and decide not to let go." Minho chuckled a little, but it quickly turned into quiet sobbing. He'd never really been that open with his emotions before, had always covered them with jokes and wise cracks, and it felt good to let it go. He suddenly really didn't care if someone came in now and saw him bawling like a baby. He just hoped with all his heart that Thomas would pull through.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Newt

 **A/N So this is set just before Minho comes barging in, but I had been dying to write his POV first since it was more difficult to write. Maybe I'll delete and repost this with the chapters reversed. We'll see.**

Newt sat there next to Thomas' bed whenever his presence wasn't absolutely necessary elsewhere in the Glade. That idiot was the stupidest, smartest, most insane and most sensible out of all of us. Poor shank. Newt knew what Thomas been thinking when he did it too. Get those memories, get everyone outta the Maze, stop the Creators!

Newt remembered yelling at him not to enter the Maze that night he'd gone in to save Minho and Alby.

Newt was glad he didn't. Alby had saved his life once and Minho was one of his closest friends. But Newt remembered seeing the thought whirling in Tommy's brain, then disappear as he stopped thinking and started doing.

" _Don't you do it, Tommy! Don't you bloody do it!"_ Newt had yelled. But Thomas had done it anyway and that changed Minho and Alby's fates. They didn't die in the Maze that night, like so many others had. And it was because of Thomas. He was one of the bravest and most selfless people Newt had ever met, and now here he was, lying there on the bed with those nasty green veins and purple splotches, going through one of the worst things of his life, just because he had to get all selfless again!

"Tommy, I know you can't hear me. But while you did what was almost certainly supposed to be done, it was stupid! Bloody stupid! And now, you're going through the Changing without an adequate dose of Grief Serum. What were you thinking? Don't you know what it would do to everyone if you were to die?! Think of me, and Minho and poor Chuck. What do you think Chuck would do if he lost you? He'd sit there and bawl his eyes out for the few days left of his life while the rest of us are waiting for the Grievers to come and get us. It was stupid, Tommy. It was selfless, but stupid. And brave. The bravest thing I've ever seen anyone do. Your stint in the Maze comes a close second though."

Newt realized he was crying. He didn't care. He loved this guy. Loved him like a brother and aside from Minho, Thomas was Newt's closest friend. Vaguely, he heard shouting in the hall. Funny, sounded like Minho. Suddenly, the door banged open. Newt looked up as the last few tears fell, clearing his eyes. Shoot! It was Minho.

"What are you doing here, Minho? Clint was supposed to keep everyone out. Thomas needs to rest."

Newt said, hurrying to wipe his eyes. He knew Minho might never let him live this down.

"Uh huh, and how's he supposed to rest with you in here blubbering over him?" Minho said, smirking.

"I was being quiet!" Newt retorted, feeling his face get hot. Oh yeah, Minho was going to hassle him endlessly about this, he was sure of it. He felt embarrassed.

"Right, and so will I. I won't say a word." Minho promised as he ushered a still sputtering Newt out the door. Newt would've fought back, but he was still too flustered from the surprise of being caught in his emotional moment. Newt stayed back to listen, to see if maybe Minho carried out his promise. As expected, he didn't, but Newt didn't really feel like joking about it with himself. His heart felt torn to a million pieces, and when he heard Minho starting to cry, he had to remove himself from the area to prevent his own flood of emotions from being let loose. If tough old Minho was crying over Tommy, what chance did he even have of making it?

 **A/N So I was thinking that this was all, but if you want, I might do a Thomas POV and a very short Epilogue.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Thomas

 **A/N So this chapter is slightly AU from the story, in that Thomas remembers something other than the mentioned memories in the story. This is somewhere between the time he went out from the Griever sting and the time he was pulled into the "tornado cloud" of memories.**

Through the fog in his mind and the pain of his body, Thomas could hear a vague haze of reality, could comprehend traces of what he heard. An what he heard shredded his heart and made him fight the fog surrounding him.

He heard Newt, calling to him, begging him to come back to them. He felt Newt's presence by his side constantly, he heard Newt sobbing quietly as he begged Thomas for his reason for doing such stupid things even though in the same breath Newt told him that he already knew the reason. Then he heard Minho. Minho? It was basically the same run through as with Newt before, except that Thomas had never, ever expected to hear big, bulky, solid, arrogant Minho sobbing over his nearly comatose body, feeling a few of Minho's tears splashing into his shirt. He wanted badly to reach out to his friend and comfort him, tell him that he'd be fine, that he'd get the memories and they'd all get out of the Maze and be fine. He wanted to tell both Newt and Minho that he held them in his heart as he would brothers.

But his body refused to obey, and he slipped into oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Epilogue

Newt and Minho were talking together one night in the Scorch, while everyone was still asleep.

"Yeah, I can't believe we actually did that, blubbering over one idiotic slinthead." Minho said, trying to be as cocky as ever. A trace of his understanding and emotions showed through though.

"Well, we both know we still feel the same way. We still couldn't bear to lose him. Probably a good thing though, that he didn't hear us. On the one hand, think what it must have done to him! On the other, it would've been so embarrassing. Having you walk in on my sob fest was bad enough. If he knew about it..."

"I might tell him, just to embarrass you all over again." Minho joked.

"No, you wouldn't because I could pull the same trick on you!"

"You wouldn't! You'd ruin my tough guy image! I have a reputation to uphold. And besides, I'm the leader of this whole trip, do you really think I should be seen as vulnerable while we are traipsing through a desert towards a city that is most likely chock full of Cranks?"

"You won't get far black mailing each other if the party you intend to give the information to already knows it." A familiar voice came up beside them.

"THOMAS?" Newt and Minho said at the same time, jumping about a foot in the air.

"The one and only." He smirked, pulling off a Minho style narcissistic bow.

"You knew?! How?" Newt asked incredulously.

"I heard every word you shanks said. I love of you guys too. I was going to tell you that I knew, give you slintheads a big hug and all too, but I figured it'd bring up old embarrassment, and besides, it sort of would've been done after the moment and might have been awkward. But since you two decided to bring it up, I love you too." Newt and Minho suddenly found themselves stuck in a big group hug.

 **A/N Leave a review and tell me what you think. And just to clarify in case anyone was wondering, this is not slash, please don't ask in the reviews. This is strictly friends and family genre. I'm glad for any suggestions for writing style, plotline, characters being in character and all. And I'm always looking for ideas! If you aren't an author and want to see something in a fic, let me know and I'll weave a wonderful tale for you to read.:)**


End file.
